The valve opening/closing device of an existing intermediate bulk container is typically provided at the valve base, thus an operator has to bend over or squat on the ground to operate when opening or closing the valve, which is very inconvenient.
US publication No. 20030102309A discloses some similar containers provided with a valve, wherein the valve opening/closing device is installed on the valve. When opening or closing the valve, an operator has to bend over or Squat on the ground to operate, which is very inconvenient.